kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Jambastion Religion
The Jambastion Religion is a religion in Kirby Star Allies led by Hyness that worships Void. Language The Jambastion Religion has its own Language. Most Member of the Hyness Clan speak it. * Bonjam = Greeting * Jambuhbye = Goodbye * Jamblasted = Anger * Juh? = Huh? * Vun = Very * Jamanke = Thank you * Japologa = I’m sorry * Jonto = Soon * Jaway = I forgot * Majaja = Again * Jes = Yes * Janno = No * Jhappy = Happy * Majicious = Tasty * Jawaii = Cute * Mafo = Lie * Jif = If * Jaitty = Good night * Rigga = Painful * Goppoko = Surprise * Bastion = Heart * Jorrow = Sad * Konjy = Crazy * Mapop = Hope * Lor = Paradise * Merry Jambasmas = Merry Christmas * Jamba New Year = Happy New Year * Jambadetana = Congratulations * Ji = Me Members In canon The Three Mage Sisters The Three Mage Sisters are known as Francisca, Flamberge and Zan Partizanne. They are the priestesses of the Jambastion Religion. They joined after Hyness saved their lives and now they are Second in Command. Hyness Hyness is the Leader, Priest and Founder of the Jambastion Religion. He is the Highest in the Command meaning everyone in the religion will listen to him. Void Void is the "God" of the Jambastion Religion as he has a lot of Power. He exists in every Dimension. Void reincarnates into other forms throughout the ages depending on whether positive or negative energy is gathered. He is also thought to be an Ancestor of Zero. Void Termina Void Termina is a reincarnation of Void that has the power to destroy worlds. He was resurrected when Hyness collected the Jamba Heart however he got defeated when Kirby and friends destroyed him. Jambelievers They are basically the minions of the religion, trying to stop Kirby with Brute Force. Jammerjabs They are Higher-Ranking Jambelivers that use staffs instead of fists. Pon & Con Pon and Con are the Gatekeepers of the Jambastion near Popstar. In Fanon Frandou Frandou was once a high-tier general of the Jamabastion Religion before he went missing and ended up adapted by Rogue one and a half years later in Hell Valley. Malice von Jamba Mysteritchi Structures and items Canon Jambastion Jambastions are a Fortress used b the members of the Jambastion Religion.They are extremely huge and can travel to different places. Jambandra Base Jambandra Base is where the Member of the Jambastion Religion discuss what to do. It is Bigger than most planets. The Divine Terminus The Divine Terminus is the Headquarters of the Jambandra Base and where Hyness spends most of his time. It also contains the Altar of the Jamba Heart. Jamba Heart Fanon MetalMametchi's suit Power-up Hero Lovelin's suit Malice's Silver Jambastion Frandou's Ghost Jambastion Frandou has a destroyed but still functional variant of the Jambastion. It is unknown what power allows the ship to move properly.Category:Canon Category:Article stubs Category:Zackson224 Category:Civilization Category:Jambastion Category:Other Category:Others Category:Groups